Princess No More
by GuruGuru214
Summary: One shot. Zelda rejects the crown and leaves the castle. Who will she turn to now that she's on her own? Zelink, need I say more? I would recommend that you don't read this until I've rewritten it as a multichaptered fic.


Okay! This is the second in my series of Zelda one-shots while I'm waiting for Atchika to write chapter 8 of Father of Time! This one is a Zelink, or at least a feeble attempt at one. Oh, if Dez384 is reading this, I was going to use one of your names, but I thought of one that sounded just a little better, so I hope you won't be offended. Of course, I'd have been more offended when I mistook you for a girl, so... Well, I guess I should just start!  
  
Princess No More  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. There were so many demands placed upon me. To tell you the truth, I'm not the perfect ideal princess, like everyone thought I was. Let me tell you, nobody thinks that anymore. Not since that day...  
  
I was sick and tired of being princess of Hyrule. So, I marched up to my father that day and officially rejected the crown. I could tell that he was heartbroken to lose his only heir, but with my part in the war against Ganondorf, he was not completely unprepared. Someone else was ready to take his place when he died, should something happen to me. He arranged for me to leave the castle, telling me I would always be welcome there if I ever returned, and that I could change my mind, as long as my father was still alive. It pained me to leave, but I had to. I got my things together, loaded them into a small cart, and rode my horse in front, towards the Kokiri Forest.  
  
I knew that Link had outgrown his treehouse, and his new home, which was just on the edge of the Kokiri Forest, was too big for just him. I also knew that he would not refuse me, if I asked to live there. I just wasn't sure if I could handle it. See, I'd fallen in love with Link some time ago, but he never seemed to show any feelings in return. Of course, Link wasn't exactly an emotional person around me. Maybe...  
  
I knocked on the door of the large cabin who's front door resided just inside Hyrule Field. "Princess Zelda? What are you doing here?" Link seemed surprised, yet happy to see me.  
  
"Well, it's not 'Princess' anymore. See, I rejected the crown, and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while."  
  
"Sure! It wouldn't be any trouble, and I could use some company."  
  
"You sure it wouldn't be any trouble?"  
  
"Of course not! Besides, this place is plenty big enough. I think I overdid it a tad..." That was an understatement. You really couldn't see how big the place was from the outside. This was no log cabin. This was a log mansion.  
  
"I had no idea this place was so huge!"  
  
"I told you I overdid it. I've been building it ever since you sent me back in time, and I just finished it, so I guess it's taken me seven years to build. I guess I just needed something to pass time."  
  
"I'm sorry, Link. If I had known you'd be so bored, I never would have sent you back."  
  
"It's all right, Zel. I can't complain. I've got a lovely house, and one of the people I care most about in the world is going to be living here with me. I couldn't ask for much more than this. Here, let me show you to your room." He led me upstairs and down a hall. "This is your room on the right. Mine's right across from it. I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat together. I'm still good friends with Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. I actually have to tell her to stop giving me food, she's so generous!" Link walked downstairs.  
  
At the sound of Malon's name, a wave of jealousy spread over me. I mean, Malon and I were good friends, and I didn't think she liked Link, but I didn't know if he liked her or not. I didn't have time to dwell on it, though, because I walked into my new room. It was amazing. There was a huge bed against the back wall, right next to a large fireplace. There was what appeared to be a heavy duty dumbwaiter next to the fireplace, apparently to send wood up from the outside. Link thought of everything. I was about to step out onto the balcony and look at the forest when I heard Link calling me from downstairs.  
  
By now it was getting late, and I hadn't eaten since breakfast, so I practically ran to Link's voice. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but I was greeted by one of the best meals I had ever seen. I can't remember what we ate, but I remember that I was in ecstasy while I was eating it, although that may have only been because Link cooked it.  
  
That night, there was a huge storm. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I opened my door and saw that there was still light coming from under Link's door. I knocked and he told me to come in. "I'm sorry. I was just having trouble sleeping. Do you mind if I stay in here for a while?"  
  
"Not at all." I grabbed a blanket and sat down on the bed next to him. We talked for a while, then he asked me. "Zel? I have a question for you. Why did you come here? I'm sure there were a lot of closer places you could have gone, and you can't say it's because you like my house, because this is the first time you've seen it."  
  
"I... Um... Well... That is..." He had backed me into a corner. I had no choice but to say it, no matter how awkward it would make things later. "See, I've been in love with you since I first met you in the Temple of Time as Sheik. When I sent you back in time, I cried a bit before I went back myself. I guess I just wanted to be close to you, but since you know now, I'm sure you'll be uncomfortable with me here, so I'll go stay with Malon on Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
"No. You're wrong. See, I was uncomfortable before you told me. I've been in love with you ever since you took off the Sheik disguise. Didn't you notice that I was staring at you for at least a minute before I said anything? Come here." Link pulled me closer to himself. He put his hand under my chin and drew my face closer to his. We kissed, and all my fears of the storm were forgotten. In fact, everything was forgotten. The only thing on my mind was Link. My Link, now.  
  
"Thank you, Link. I'm happier than I ever thought possible." We both got under the covers of Link's massive bed and fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.  
  
How's that for pointless fluff? See, Atchika, nobody got pregnant. That was just a fluke before. They didn't even do anything. Besides, you don't know for sure that Navi got pregnant in that other fic. Well, I guess that's it. I think my next fic will be the opposite of the first. It'll be nice to write from a guy's perspective again. The last three things I've written have been from female POVs. Why? Don't ask me, ask my muse, if I have one... Anyways, that means that the next one will be about Link turning into a fairy. How's that? If not, you have about 16 hours from now (It is now 11:50 PM, Mountain Standard Time [Colorado]) to review this and tell me to do something different. You don't have to suggest anything, you just have to tell me "Do something different!" and I will if I get 3 reviews saying so. However, that doesn't guarantee I won't get back to the idea later on... 


End file.
